The Cure for Depression
by Seth T. Green
Summary: Seth meets the Scooby Gang and there is one redheaded witch that takes a liking to him.


**Title:**The Cure For Depression 

**Author:**Seth T. Green (tgagne122@home.com)

**Spoilers:**None, maybe Season 4 (Tara)

**Pairings:**Willow/Tara, Seth/Willow, Xander/Anya (a little)

**Notes:**This story is loosely based on a dream I recently had.Some details were added.The story is from my POV.This story may lead to a series if it turns out OK.There is a scene in Chapter 5 which is R rated (Tara/Willow) 

_Chapter 1 – The Story/Meeting Tara and the Scooby Gang_

Staring into her face for what seemed like forever, we began to march off in the direction of the local school café, called the Grotto.It was a very large room with many different groups of people having conversations about the latest gossip or something of that sort.I remembered the café I used to go to at school.Nathan, Vinny, and I would always hang out together, sometimes having conversations about the silliest things.Yet, I had fun doing that because I felt a part of a group.In the last year, my life has changed in that respect.I don't have any friends that I can see anymore, much less hang out with.Now, being with Willow re-awakened that feeling within me.My favorite person on BTVS was within a few inches of me, smiling shyly at me.That made me remember when she first met Oz under that tree at school.She looked so nervous it reminded me of the way I used to be during some of high school. 

After passing another beautiful tree, Willow broke the silence."So, Seth.Uh¼do you go to school here or something?"

That question took me off guard.'How am I going to say that I'm from an alternate dimension?'So I simply said, "Oh, well I'm thinking of coming here, that is if I can find a reason to stay here."

"How do you know about my friends?Have we met before?"Willow said, with a shy smile trying to peek through.

"Well, in a way we have.I'll tell you all about it when I see them.Your friends should be able to help.

After what seemed like forever, we finally reached the café and waited sat their usual table, complete with couches and everything.It had a large table with a window on one side, lighting up the room with the sun.It was about 12PM or so when one of the gang walked in, Xander of all people, accompanied later by his girlfriend Anya.Xander looked first at Willow, then at me, with a very confused look on his face.

"OK, did I miss something at our last meeting?Where did this guy come from?"Xander said pointing at me.

"Relax.His name is Seth Green and he's here because he has a huge problem and from the story, it may fall under our umbrella."Willow said looking at me then at Xander.

"Oh, you mean the old demons going to kill the whole world umbrella?Right.Yeah Seth, we can definitely help you.It may help¼" Xander was cut off by the fact that Willow was staring in another direction, straight at the oncoming of Buffy, followed next by Giles and Tara.Tara was deep in a conversation with Giles.'Look at Tara.She's so hot today.That amazing blue sweater with some kind of weird decoration on it looked perfect on her.That's the Tara I remember.'Someone saying my name cut off my thoughts.

"Mr. Green.My name is Rupert Giles.I was told by Willow that I may be able to help you with a problem you're having."

"Yeah, it's sort of long, complicated, and maybe dangerous.You may have to sit for this.Can you all sit down?"I said with maybe a little too much aggression in my tone.

"Of course."Giles said.

"What's the problem?"Tara asked.

Oh, Tara.She's staring at me again.Her eyes kept looking up at my head, then my face, finally ending up at my face.

"Well, it all started about a year or so ago, I think.Willow, what year is it?"I asked, probably sounding insane or totally disconnected from reality.

"It's July 2001.We live in Sunnydale, that's in the US.The earth is a round ball that orbits another ball called¼" Xander chipped in, receiving only rolling eyes from all present.

"Really," Willow said with a little more seriousness, but still looking like she was trying to suppress a giggle, "It's July of 2000.OK?"

"OK, so about a year ago, all of my friends deserted me, not on purpose, but yet they did.Life was beginning to go completely downhill.That made me question everything I thought was important in my life, including my religious faith.The circumstances forced me to perhaps look to a religion I can relate to or perhaps receive something from, which is what led me to becoming a Wicca.I went and got lots of books and began to explore what it meant to be a Wicca.After about 8 months, I cast my first spell.It may seem extreme to you, but I always think big.At the rime, I wanted to make a fresh start somewhere.Therefore, I made the decision to cast a wish spell.It would allow me to go to a place of 'utter contentment'.After I said the incantation and chanted a bit, the room became blurry, followed by a big white flash.Finally, I woke up in front of the U of Sunnydale just this morning.That's the abbreviated version."

"So?"Xander exclaimed, standing in front of me."How does that explain how you know us and everything?From what Willow told me, you knew her from somewhere when you met outside on the campus?So, spill it Sethy!How!?"

"Well, this may sound silly, but I knew you from a TV show I used to watch when I was at home.It was called Buffy The Vampire Slayer and had all of you there."

"Oh no!"Xander said with a touch of fright in his voice, "We're stuck inside a TV.He made a spell to put Sunnydale in a TV.OK, I'll be quiet now."

"No, what I'm saying is that I believe I'm from a different dimension."

_Chapter 2 – Getting to Know Willow/The Scooby Gang/Me_

"What?"Xander asked."How could this happen?Can witchy powers go beyond dimensional border things?"

"Well, there is a theoretical possibility of magic going beyond our plane of¼" Giles was saying before I cut him off.

"I cast a spell to transport me to a place of utter contentment which wasn't very specific, oh shit!"I blurted.

"This means," Giles spoke, "you can be from a different dimension than our own."

Xander, confused as usual, uttered, "Uh, can anyone let me on the conversation?Witchy powers can't break dimensional border things, right, Willow?"

Willow, hard at work, looked up from her spell book, "Uh, what Xander?"

"Never mind.Just that this guy might be a witch with some punch!"Xander said braggingly._Wow_, I thought, _this is turning out better than I ever thought._I realized that Buffy hadn't said one word throughout the whole conversation."Uh, Buffy?"

"Sorry.I was thinking about what you said about us being in a TV show.How are we like?"

"Yeah," Xander said from his witty corner, "what happens to me in the show?"

"Well, uh¼you meet Buffy when she first arrives in Sunnydale.I believe you were skateboarding and ran right into a railing."

"Oh yeah, that hurt like hell!"Xander interjected."It was all your fault Buff."

"Yeah whatever you klutz!"Buffy said teasingly.I decided to continue."Willow, I know that you dated Oz, who was a werewolf, for about 2 years.He then left because you caught him together with another werewolf named Veruca.After that, Oz left and came back a while later.That forced you to tell Buffy about you and Tara."

"OK, I believe you.Now what are we going to do about Seth here?How do we get him back to his own dimension?"Willow asked the gang like I wasn't there.

Xander suggested, "Why don't we get him some magic shoes, tell him to click them three times, and poof!He'll be back in Kansas!"The gang looked at him like he was a complete idiot, "What.It's possible."

Surprisingly it was Tara's turn to suggest something_.Ah, Tara.She always has that look that_ _makes her seem that there is more to her than meets the eye.Being beautiful, though, is a big plus._Tara finally said, "I was thinking that if he could just cast the spell he cast before again, changing the incantation though, he would be able to return home." _No, I thought to myself, I don't to go back to that crappy dreary life.That was the entire point of the spell, to find a new life somewhere else!_I interrupted Tara, "I feel that I would love to stay and explore this city for a while.The possibility even exists in me staying for an extended period of time.The spell was cast to make life more bearable and to get a new start somewhere else."

"So, can he hang out with us, at least until he gets adjusted here?"Tara asked the rest of the gang.

"Sure.We could use more witchy powers.Yay witches, go, go, go!"Xander answered.

"Shut up Xander."Willow exclaimed, "So, Seth, where are you staying?"

"Well, I honestly don't know.Xander, could I stay with you, at least until I can find my own place?"I asked.

"No way.Stay with Will, she's so much more fun and great to stay¼"

"Xander!"Willow snapped.

"Ok, sorry Will.Yeah, sure Seth, you can crash in my dank and dreary excuse for a basement.Enjoy!"

"Thanks.Well, if there's anything you wanna know about me, you can just ask.Willow, you have the first crack."Willow began to crack a smile in my direction._Ah, that smile can melt even the_ _coldest hearts.I see why Oz and Tara loved her so, even Xander to a certain extent._She asked,

"So, Seth, where did you live?"

"Well, I lived in the capital of Canada, which is Ottawa, for almost all of my life.At my grade school, I was like the king of the school.Everyone liked me.My slide into depression began when all of my friends left and there was no one left to love me.After the summer of 2000, I went to New York City to explore my new Wicca side."

"Cool.So, why do you think your place of utter happiness is Sunnydale of all places?This town is scary, full of demons and I'm gonna shut up now."Willow said as she went into full babble-mode. 

"Well, I was a huge fan of two specific people in the Buffy show: You and Tara.You both were very shy people but as it turned out, had a great deal to offer to your friends.I would want to come here mainly because of you two."Willow began blushing, which no one noticed except Tara.Her shy smile turned into a glare very quickly.

"Well, we could use the help."Giles said as he got up from the table and walked towards me."You could be very useful, not just because of your witchcraft.Speaking of other talents, didn't you say you were in a band at one time and you played the trumpet?"

"Wow, Seth," Xander interrupted again, "you're like Jonathan.Remember when Jonathan created that universe where he was like the king of the world.He played the trumpet.Right on."

"Getting back on track," Giles said while giving Xander a puzzled look, "how long did you play?"

"Well, I've played for about five years.I was also in a choir for four.Music is my middle name."

"Seth Music Green.Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"Xander interrupted yet again.

"Xander, can you leave please?" Giles ordered.

"Sure, G-Man.I'll wait for you outside."Xander said to me.Gee, I thought, I never knew Giles to have such a short temper.Giles said excitedly, 

"So, you wanna play sometime with me.I play the guitar, on and off.We can have a duet.Interested?"

"Sure, Giles.I'd love too."I said with a gigantic smile on my face.He then began to smile and chuckle a bit.Eventually, we were all laughing for no real reason._Finally, there are people that accept me for what I think and do.Yeeha!_

"Seth," Willow asked, "you wanna go to the Bronze tonight?You know, to celebrate your first night here."

"Uh, sure.Just lead the way.When do you want to go?"

"Ninish.I'll see you then.We're all going right?"Willow asked.

"Sure!"The gang said in unison.Then, outside the door, a muffled "Sure!" could be heard from Xander."Can I come in now?Is my punishment over?"He said through the door.

_Chapter 3 – Night at The Bronze/Willow's Confession_

Wow, I thought, if I ever thought that I'd be going out with the Scooby Gang to the Bronze, I'd commit myself to the loony bin.After Xander and I left the Grotto, we went to Xander's house.

The basement was more dank and dark than television gave it credit for.The bed was hardly made, covered on top by a pile of clothes that were scattered all over the room.The room featured a rather small window above a laundry tub that he must have used as a sink.The tub looked so grungy it must not have been cleaned once in years.

"Hey, you OK Seth?"Xander asked with some concern._He must have seen me staring into nothingness._

"Oh, yeah I'm fine.Just looking around your great room.How can you stand living here?It's so claustrophobic.There's no natural light.You know, an uneducated mind might think you're a vampire."

"Yeah, well that's all Mr. Ice Cream Man could afford."Xander snapped back.

"I'm sorry, man, if I offended you.I meant nothing by it." I apologized.

"No, I'm sorry.I'm just mad at Giles for kicking me out.He thinks I'm just some directionless idiot or something.I'm not, I just have some thinking to do."

"Yeah, I believe you Xand."

"Thanks, Seth?So, I guess we'd better get going.We don't want to keep the girls waiting."

"We have some time.I want to talk about Willow.She seems so cool, at least of what I've seen of her here."

"Yeah, she really is."Xander answered."You know, ever since she broke up with Oz, I was hoping she might think of giving me a chance.Of course, she doesn't and of all the people she falls in love with, it's Tara."

"Well, I don't believe gender has anything to do with it.You're just upset because she didn't choose you, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Well, let me tell you a little story.When I was in high school, there was this girl named Marnie.She was dating someone at the time when I decided that my feelings for her have gone past the friendship stage.She said she had feelings for this other guy, so my feelings of love went unfulfilled.Finally, after a year, she wasn't dating anyone.So, I decided to try again and ask her out.This time, she wanted no serious relationship because she was going to college that summer.The point of this story is that you're not alone.You don't have to be."

"Thanks, G-Man.Wait, there's already a G-Man.I guess you'll be S-Man."

"All right.I have a Xander nickname.At least I'm not Deadboy!"I began to giggle at that thought.At last, Xander began to laugh uncontrollably.Finally, I regain my composure and blurted out before I began laughing again, "We better get going."

"Sure¼"

Tara and Willow were getting ready for their big night at the Bronze."So, what do you think of this Seth guy?He seems like a nice guy, even though it's kinda weird how he got here.Although, trying such a spell as your first takes a lot of courage.It's official:he has courage."Willow babbled.

"He seems all right.Kinda shy, but that's to be expected.He's in a completely new dimension.Yet, he reminds me of someone I know."Tara answered while looking directly into Willow.

"Yeah, I suppose.He's a shadow of what I was like about four years ago, before I met Buffy."

"Well, he's all alone here.The least we can do is help him adapt to this new life he's decided to embark on."Tara said while letting out a giggle.

"You're right Tara."Willow smiled as she said this.The smile continued to grow and she then said, "He's kind of cute too."

"Willow!"

"Well, he may be cute but I love you and only you Tara.You know that, right?"

"Mmmm¼well a little reminder couldn't hurt."Tara smiled sexily.

Tara leaned across the bed they were both sitting on and kissed Willow very deeply.Tara could hear a soft moan come from Willow.That prompted Tara to add her tongue into the kiss.Willow did the same in response.Tara began to breath heavily and moaned quite loudly."Oh, Willow¼yes keep it coming."

She did just that.Willow lifted her arms up and tried getting her sweater off, exposing her beautiful chest.Tara began to kiss Willow's chest moving from the neck down to her breasts.Tara sucked on each nipple one at a time.Willow gasped and screamed loudly as the sensations she was feeling continue to pound her.

"WILLOW!What are you doing?"Buffy yelled as she walked through the door to her and Willow's dorm room.

"Uh, hi Buffy.Want a soda?I got some in the fridge."Willow said pointing in the direction of the fridge.Her face became as red as her hair was.

"Uh, I-I better g-go.I-I'll see y-you later.Bye B-Buffy."Tara stuttered as she tried to make her way out the door and closed it behind her, leaving Buffy and a very embarrassed and shocked Willow.Buffy whispered, "Care to explain just what the two of you were doing in my bed?"

"Well¼uh¼we were¼uh¼bye."Willow walked around Buffy and out the door.

"Come back here.WILLOW!Get back here!"Buffy said in vain as Willow made her way to the Bronze while adjusting her shirt.

(To be continued…)


End file.
